Cloud computing and various distributed networks are becoming more prevalent to provide reliability and capacity to handle multiples of requests at the same time. Different versions of software packages may be installed on each server in the server pool/cloud. Software packages are generally installed from a local repository with instructions for the server to install from the local repository. Accordingly different software versions may be installed.
When new server machines are brought up, software packages are continuously being installed. However, there may be variations in the versions of each individual software package that is being installed. Typically, “the latest version” of an application/software package is installed but it is not always possible to determine which particular version is installed. Accordingly, different versions of applications may be installed on different servers in a server pool.